disney_cast_member_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicler Timeline
This page chronicles all major events in Chronicler history. 1962 *June 7 - Celeste Moonstone decides to start "Project Chronicler", and employs Luke Firmann to devise plans on how to build the Chronicler Equipment. *August 6 - Celeste Moonstone first meets Daniel Sawyer, while working on "The Enchanted Tiki Room" at Disneyland Resort, in Anaheim. 1963 *February 2 - Celeste Moonstone recruits Daniel Sawyer into Project Chronicle, despite Luke Firmann's protest. *February 3 - Celeste Moonstone and Luke Firmann induct Daniel Sawyer into the team officially. 2014 *June 16- Rachel Etoile vists Dr. Jessie Silverman, about Toon Research. *June 28 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison join Team Marne. *July 17 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis fight The Phantom at Disneyland Paris. *July 18 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight The Yeti at Walt Disney World. *July 20 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight Shirki Utundu at Tokyo Disney Sea. *August 1 - Paige Bravo becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Anaheim. *August 2 - Benjamin O'Toole joins Team Anaheim. *August 3 - Benjamin O'Toole repairs a somewhat broken Fantasmic Dragon, during the day at Walt Disney World. *August 4 - Benjamin O'Toole spies on Toon Captain Gantu, at the Shanghai Disneyland construction site. *August 12 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison, meet Celeste Moonstone in Burbank, California. *Lindsey Maxwell joins Team Anaheim. *August 18 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis test the Qatc, in the Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris. *August 19 - Joseph Barnes becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Castaway. *August 22 - Joseph Barnes and Rachel Etoile track dinosaurs in WDW's Animal Kingdom. *August 28 - Rachel Etoile and Paige Bravo have a stakeout at Phantom Manor, to spy on The Phantom. *August 29 - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, and Lindsey Maxwell fight The Phantom, after Paige's previous encounter *August 30 - Alexander Jones joins Team Castaway. *August 30 to September 9 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis board the The Disney Dream, to seek Toon activity, including Donald Duck. *September 10 - Paige Bravo, Kristi Hignell, and Rachel Etoile search the Walt Disney Studios for Animatronic activity. *September 12 - Under instruction from The Timekeeper, Julia Veis disguises herself as a Toon, and attends a Toon meeting at La Cabane des Robinson. *September 13 - Joseph Barnes is interrogated by Veronica Wilder, regarding Rachel Etoile. *September 13 - Rachel Etoile, Paige Bravo, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison, and Benjamin O'Toole attend a meeting at Disneyland Paris, at The Rainforest Café. *September 14 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis have a musical mission against animatronic baboons at Tokyo Disneyland, at the behest of Rachel. *September 15 - Rachel Etoile hosts an intervention between Benjamin O'Toole and Patrick Hardison. *September 16 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis meet Elsa, and battle Madam Mim in New Orleans Square, at Disneyland Resort. *September 17 - Paige Bravo battles Shego, at World Showcase, Epcot, Walt Disney World. *September 17 - Connor Montag initiates Team Buena Vista, and becomes Team Leader. *September 18 - Rachel Etoile inducts Elli Jones into the Chroniclers. *September 19 - Alexis Atencio is inducted into the Chroniclers by a disguised Celeste Moonstone. *September 20 - Paige Bravo and Benjamin O'Toole, confront Hildy Gloom at Walt Disney World. *September 22 - Kris Bracken is inducted into Chronicler Team Buena Vista. *September 24 - Francisco Harrison is inducted into Chronicler Team Buena Vista. *September 25 - A Chronicler roundtable meeting takes place, including Rachel Etoile, Lindsey Maxwell, Kristi Hignell, Joseph Barnes, and Connor Montag. *September 27 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis, travel to Space Mountain: Mission 2 in Disneyland Paris, to protect the Electro Velocitor. *September 28 - Most Chroniclers stage a raid on Lillian Hall, to empty the Toon Vault, and save Julia Veis and stop Celeste Moonstone's plan. *September 29 - Veronica Wilder confronts Kris Bracken, about Rachel Etoile. *October 15 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison travel to the Oxford Street Disney Store, to find Breezy, who takes them to Rachel Etoile. *October 16 - Kris Bracken and Joseph Barnes battle The Phantom in the tunnels underneath Disneyland Resort. *October 22 - Rachel Etoile rejoins Team Marne, and goes back to her old position of Team Leader. *October 23 - Joseph Barnes and Benjamin O'Toole confront Rachel Etoile about the events regarding the Raid at Lillian Hall. *October 24 - Jack Westerguard is inducted into the Chroniclers. *October 25 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis answer a distress signal in Wasteland, in Toonspace. *October 26 - Kris Bracken is confronted by The Hatbox Ghost, warning her about his revenge plans for the Orbus Society. *October 27 - Paige Bravo, Kris Bracken and Joseph Barnes receive a flashdrive from The Timekeeper, that includes information that Team Marne should not be allowed to see. *October 28 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison get digitized into the Chronicler Mainframe, to try and located a backup of the missing information. *October 29 - Jack Westerguard is welcomed into the Chroniclers, by Julia Veis, Rachel Etoile, and Kris Bracken, and hunt for The Hatbox Ghost at Disneyland Resort. *November 4 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison, Kris Bracken and Joseph Barnes go to The Cog and Paint-Brush to confront Miss Clockwork. *November 11 - Joseph Barnes, Kris Bracken and Julia Veis interrogate Veronica Wilder, and go to rescue Rachel Etoile from the Orbus Society H.Q. *November 13 - Celeste Moonstone, Patrick Hardison, Rachel Etoile, Joseph Barnes, Julia Veis and Kris Bracken get captured by Orbus. *November 14 - Paige Bravo meets with The Timekeeper at Lillian Hall, to discuss the imprisoned Chroniclers. *November 15 - Patrick Hardison, Rachel Etoile, Joseph Barnes, Julia Veis and Kris Bracken find that The Singular controls Orbus, and launch an assault to destroy him. *November 27 - E Tsukiha is inducted into the Chroniclers, by Abigail Brellion. *December 4 - Breezy and Eric Davidson are inducted into the Chroniclers, by Abigail Brellion. *December 5 -Breezy, Eric Davidson, and E Tsukiha stage their first mission as Team Hermosa. *December 22 - Patrick Hardison, Rachel Etoile, Joseph Barnes, Julia Veis and Kris Bracken return to Lillian Hall, after defeating The Singular. 2015 *January 3 - Rachel Etoile returns briefly, for her, Julia Veis and Elli Jones go to rescue a captured Toon from the clutches of "Mr. Oscillator", and are later helped by Patrick Hardison. *January 4 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis discuss their next course of action, regarding Pixie Dust. *February 21 - Breezy goes on a mission to track the movements of Harold the Yeti, and first meets Faye Blackwood. *February 22 - Faye Blackwood is apprehended in the laboratory of Lillian Hall, by Abigail Brellion and the Chronicler Service Robots. *March 3 - Abby Novak is inducted into the Chroniclers, by Abigail Brellion. *March 4 - Kris Bracken and Breezy are cornered by Faye Blackwood, at Walt Disney World. *March 7 - E and Breezy have a meeting at Walts: An American Restaurant, without Eric Davidson. 2017 *TBA Category:Lists